


The Wasp and the Swallow. 5 things Lisbeth learned about her lover

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [9]
Category: Millennium Trilogy - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ciri is not Norwegian, F/F, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Tattoos, cracky fluffy gen, crossover lesbian romance, however she rather convincingly pretends to be, technically bisexual women but only mentioned sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked myself what'd happen if one put my two probably-favourite dykes and put them in bed together.<br/>A cracky fluffy crossover lesbian romance in five things form is apparently the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wasp and the Swallow. 5 things Lisbeth learned about her lover

**Author's Note:**

> Ciri belongs to Sapkowski, Lisbeth belongs to Larsson. The universes also belong to them. I own fuck all, know fuck all, and make no claim to the contrary. Just having fun.  
> Also I've never been to Sweden or Norway (broke med school student here) so no idea if I got them right.

1.  
\- You got a name?  
\- Siri Faulke.  
\- You Norwegian?  
The blonde gives a noncommital grunt.

2.  
Lisbeth has a shitload of tattoos. Siri has one, a red rose in full bloom that adorns the inside of her thigh. Lisbeth finds it on the first date, caresses the tattooed petals with her tongue for a long time before moving her mouth slightly sideways.

3.  
Siri Faulke boxes. Decently, although she prefers almost any other martial art.  
4.  
Siri Faulke almost always wears high heels. This places her breasts just about level with Lisbeth's eyes.  
5.  
Lisbeth Salander isn't the most sensitive person to cold. She wears thin, ripped jeans or a frayed, studded miniskirt until late autumn, sometimes goes out in winter in a worn leather jacket over a hooded sweatshirt. But the sight of Siri in a snow-covered t-shirt will never cease to terrify her.


End file.
